


Neapolitan Kisses

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Boys Kissing, Comfort Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ice Cream, Kylex, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Post 1x13, Showers, Tumblr Prompt, alexmanesweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: for @rinsoneshots on tumblr [& for Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019]To avoid dealing with his love life, Alex loses himself in his work with Project Shepherd and Kyle decides to intervene.





	Neapolitan Kisses

In the wake of the whole Michael and Maria debacle, Alex did the only thing he could think of and threw himself completely into his work on Project Shephard. The destruction of Caulfield, the fact his brother Flint was working with their father and now the knowledge that Jesse had returned to Roswell were all weighing heavily on Alex’s mind but they were just the right distraction he needed to not think about Guerin… To not think about the fact that his first love was now playing happy couples with his best friend.

So Alex had taken refuge in the bunker; pouring over all the hard drives and research Kyle had managed to salvage. He essentially became a recluse but he told himself it was for a good cause, for all the right reasons and not because he was trying to ignore his broken heart.

 

Kyle made the occasional appearance but Alex usually ended up snapping at him. This would then be followed by an argument; they’d yell for a few minutes then Alex would scream for Kyle to leave because he just wanted to be left alone. The first few times it happened, he was respectful and left quickly but now it was becoming ridiculous. Kyle was convinced that Alex was living in the bunker, hadn’t seen daylight in days. Even Liz confessed she hadn’t seen Alex in weeks.

So when Kyle came into the bunker after a particularly long day, he had a six pack with him which he dropped onto the desk in front of Alex but his friend merely grunted at him, picked up the pack and handed it back to him with instructions to ‘not let the door hit you on the way out’.

 

“Okay, that’s it” Kyle shouted. “Man the fuck up, Manes!”

“Excuse me?” Alex spun around in the chair and got to his feet.

“You got dumped; it happens to all of us. You move the fuck on”

“Don’t you dare try to pull this shit on me, Kyle. I didn’t just get dumped; I was dumped by an alien who chose my best friend over me. Do you have _any_ idea how much shit Guerin and I went through to even try to be together?”

“But you weren’t!” Kyle screamed. “You fucked once, in high school… then again, what? twice, three times, ten years later”

Alex narrowed his eyes in annoyance but was also curious as to how Kyle knew so much about his and Guerin’s sex lives.

“He’s my family, Kyle” Alex insisted. “I told him as much, at Caulfield”

“Yeah, when you were willing to _die_ with him… and Guerin, the asshole that he is, didn’t even have to decency to end it to your face”

 

Alex snapped and shoved Kyle as hard as he could. His friend stumbled but didn’t lose his grasp on the beer.

“I’m not telling you this to hurt you, Alex” Kyle insisted. “I just want you to lighten up; I want you to smile again, be yourself again. Stop pining over someone who never deserved you in the first place”

“Get out, Kyle”

“Do you think I actually _want_ to be here?”

“You keep fucking showing up”

 

“In case it’s slipped your mind, I was _shot_ right over there” Kyle pointed to the spot he’d been standing when Jesse Manes had come after him, had pointed a gun at him and pulled the trigger; his own paranoia had saved his life. “I could have _fucking_ died”

“I know!” Alex shouted but immediately softened “I know”

“So it’s not easy for me to keep showing up but I do it because someone needs to worry about you since you’re not bothering to take care of yourself”

“I’m fine”

“No, you’re not… When was the last time you slept? Last time you ate? Last time you showered? Go home, Alex, give yourself a timeout… Please?”

They continued to stare at each other, Kyle put the six pack down on the tabletop and held his hands up in a prayer formation.

“Please, Alex” Kyle whispered. “Let me not worry about you for just one night”

 

“Okay” Alex’s voice was low, defeated. He relented a lot easier than Kyle expected. “I’ll meet you at your place in half an hour”

“Wait, what?” Kyle did a double take.

“You don’t want me locked away down here, you can entertain me tonight”

“Uh… Yeah, okay”

“Okay… I’ll see you in half an hour”

 

*

 

Kyle was one hundred percent convinced that Alex wasn’t going to show up. Why else would he specifically say ‘half an hour’? It was a ballpark figure, not his usual 1800 hours soldier talk. He was sure Alex had just said what he’d said to get rid of him because Kyle had left immediately after. If Alex was threatening to come to his place, he needed to tidy it up a lot first.

He hadn’t had much of a head start so he essentially ran around the place like a crazy person, throwing stuff in cupboards and kicking empty pizza boxes under the couch. He even jumped in the shower and changed his clothes though he really wasn’t sure why he did that. It wasn’t like Alex was coming over for a date or anything, he was just trying to get his friend to relax and let his serious persona drop for just a few minutes. Sure, he understood why Alex had put his mask back on but he didn’t need it, not around Kyle anyway.

 

But half an hour came and went then an hour passed and Kyle found himself checking his phone every few minutes. His suspicions had proven correct, Alex had lied and given him the brush off. He was more than a little disappointed. He hated that his friend was hurting so badly; wished he could help him in some way, wished he could just take him in his arms and kiss his pain away.

 

Kyle sat up and shook his head. He needed to stop having these wildly inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. Alex Manes only had eyes for one man, nay one alien, and he’d essentially ripped Alex’s heart out. Right now, Kyle was torn between wanting to give Michael a swift kick up the rear while also wanting to wrap Alex in bubble wrap and protect him from any more heartache.

He was about to send a text saying… he wasn’t sure what when there was a knock at the front door. Kyle got to his feet and made his way through the house, opened the door and froze in shock when he realized it was actually raining and Alex was soaked from head to toe.

 

“Alex?” he gasped.

“My car got a flat and my phone was dead” he said through chattering teeth.

“I thought you’d stood me up” Kyle confessed.

“I wouldn’t do that to you”

“Come in, come in”

 

He stepped aside and welcomed the shivering Alex into his home. Alex kicked his sopping shoes off and followed Kyle inside. His friend led him straight to the bathroom and Kyle, without even thinking, started to help him free of his wet clothes until Alex was wearing nothing but his underwear.

 

“Get in the shower and warm yourself up” Kyle encouraged him. He collected Alex’s wet clothes and took them with him down to the laundry where he tossed them in the dryer. By the time he reached the kitchen, he could hear the sound of the shower running, could imagine his friend in the shower… Shit.

 

Kyle ran back through the house and threw the bathroom door open to find a completely naked Alex sitting on the edge of the bath, the water of the overhead shower pouring into the bath while he balanced uncertainly without his prosthetic.

“Alex, I’m so sorry!” Kyle declared. “I’m such an idiot, I didn’t even think… Your leg…”

He was muttering and stammering in embarrassment but Alex just smiled at him.

“Can you uh… maybe help me?” Alex asked him.

 

Kyle nodded and stripped off his shirt then he moved closer, held his hands out to help Alex up but scooped him up instead and lifted him over the edge of the bath to help him under the water. It flowed over his body and all over Kyle’s as well who was doing his best to help Alex balance.

 

“You know, I could’ve just had a bath” Alex joked and Kyle couldn’t help laugh.

“Well, I told you I was an idiot” Kyle said to him. “Is it helping?”

“Yeah, the water’s very warm”

“I can feel that”

 

They both laughed and Kyle felt himself blushing as he realized exactly what he was doing, holding a naked Alex under the shower but it wasn’t awkward like he’d expected, no it was… nice, if a little uncomfortable as the water was running down his body and seeping over the tiled floor.

 

Fortunately, Alex reached out and turned the water off after only a few minutes.

“Thank you, Kyle” Alex whispered. Kyle nodded his head then he lifted Alex from the tub and helped him to sit down on the bath edge once more.

 

Kyle reached for the towels and Alex assured him he was okay to dry himself off so Kyle grabbed a towel for himself and left the bathroom to change into dry clothes. For the second time that evening, he realized his next mistake and went hurrying back with a thick, woolly robe. He knocked on the door this time and when Alex opened it, he had a towel around his waist and his prosthetic back in place.

 

“I uh stole your clothes” Kyle confessed as he handed him the robe.

 

A loud clap of thunder sent the entire house into darkness and Kyle swore. This wasn’t how he wanted to evening to go _at all_. He told Alex to stay put and went in search of his phone or a flashlight. When he returned, Alex was waiting in the hall so they made their way through the house and into the living room where Kyle told Alex to make himself comfortable.

 

Kyle disappeared and came back a few moments later with a box of candles which he placed around the room, lighting them as he went to give the room as much light as possible. When he was finished, he noticed Alex had taken the prosthetic off and tucked it safely under the couch. The candlelight made Alex look ethereally beautiful.

Kyle handed him a beer just for something to do while they sat in the dimly, almost romantically lit room.

 

“I had no idea you were so strong, Kyle” Alex admitted before taking a mouthful of beer.

“Excuse me?” Kyle gasped.

“The way you lifted me in and out of the tub…”

“I am, so… so sorry, Alex… I didn’t even think!”

“You know that’s one of the things I really like about you, Kyle…That you don’t treat me like I’m defective”

“You’re not defe-”

“I can’t even shower at a friends’ place without help because of my stupid leg”

“Still, I should have been more considerate”

“More considerate? How many straight guys would hold their naked gay friend up in the shower like that?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should find a straight guy and ask him” Kyle suggested.

 

Alex laughed, shook his head and took another sip of beer.

“Good one, Kyle” Alex scoffed.

“You don’t believe me” Kyle nodded his head “and why should you? I mean, I bullied you for years for being gay and, all these years later, never once had the decency to tell you I was into guys too”

“Kyle, I know you’re trying to make me feel better about the whole Guerin thing-”

“I didn’t realize until after I left college and was doing my internship… There was a resident there and he was… perfect. One night, after a really long surgery, we went out for drinks and he kissed me. We secretly dated for four months until someone younger and hotter came along and he dumped me”

Alex reached out and grasped Kyle’s hand.

“That’s why you said what you did about getting dumped and moving on” Alex finished. “I’m sorry he hurt you, Kyle”

“I’m sorry I was a jerk to you in high school”

 

Kyle stood up and left the room but came back a moment later with an extremely large tub of Neapolitan ice cream but only one spoon. He sank down on the couch next to Alex and turned so he was facing him then he ripped the lid off and took a scoop, downed it quickly.

“I know it’s a stereotype” Kyle stated “but ice cream really does help a broken heart”

He dipped the spoon into the tub then brought it up and held it close to Alex’s lips.

 

Alex leaned in, took the spoon into his mouth and licked it clean. He threw in a low moan of approval too which shot straight to Kyle’s groin.

“The power’s out so no point letting it go to waste” Kyle said to distract himself. He took another scoop of ice cream and placed it in his mouth.

 

“I shouldn’t have said the things I said to you earlier” Kyle began. “You’re hurting and the last thing you need is me reminding you of that… Talking about Michael and his stupid face, his stupid black cowboy hat and his stupid huge belt buckle and his stupid cowboy boots”

“You sure paid a lot of attention to how stupid he looks” Alex declared. Kyle sighed.

“I can’t help it, the guy’s fucking hot”

 

They both laughed.

“He’s even hotter in bed” Alex added.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second” Kyle replied.

 

Alex reached for Kyle’s hand and guided the spoon into the tub then raised it to his lips, effectively making Kyle feed him the ice cream. He held Kyle’s gaze while his tongue slowly, purposely licked the entire thing clean. Kyle pulled his hand free, scooped up some vanilla ice cream and playfully flicked it towards Alex’s face. It landed on his cheek so Alex reached up with his finger and slowly guided it to his mouth then sucked his finger for good measure.

Kyle grinned to himself and was so thankful the tub of ice cream was in his lap, covering the effect Alex was having on him. Alex snatched the spoon, grabbed some ice cream and purposely deposited it on the tip of Kyle’s nose but before Kyle could argue, Alex licked it off him.

 

Their faces were almost touching, and in the candlelight, Kyle just stared into Alex’s beautiful eyes then he raised the spoon and shoved a scoop of ice cream into his mouth then he pulled Alex to him and kissed his lips. Lips parted, Alex could taste the ice cream in Kyle’s mouth and he groaned with delight. They put the tub aside and Kyle grabbed the front of Alex’s robe, pushed him down onto his back and kissed him deeply on the lips. Kyle’s hand trailed down the woollen robe and loosened the tie so it fell open to reveal a completely naked Alex.

 

Kyle’s breath caught in his throat.

“You’re so beautiful, Alex” Kyle whispered before claiming his lips once more.

Alex simply blushed and bucked his hips, grinding his exposed cock against Kyle’s still clothed one but Kyle pulled away, reached behind him for the ice cream again. He took a scoop of strawberry ice cream and drizzled it over Alex’s right nipple. The chill caused Alex to hiss but Kyle leaned down and suckled the sweetness from his skin. He repeated this action with the chocolate and slipped it over the left nipple. Alex groaned as Kyle’s teeth scraped the nub, instantly hardening it.

 

“Kyle” Alex cried, almost breathlessly.

He scooted back along the couch for better access between Alex’s legs and slowly ran the spoon up and down the length of Alex’s hardening cock. His heart swelled at the way Alex’s breath hitched. He filled the spoon again and, this time, drizzled the contents over the tip which was already covered in drops of precum. Kyle placed a scoop into his mouth then leaned down and engulfed Alex’s cock.

 

Alex cried out at the sensation of Kyle’s warm mouth mixed with the coldness of the ice cream and he bucked his hips in delight. He’d never done anything remotely this exciting before, not counting sex with an alien especially since he hadn’t known Guerin was an alien at the time but Kyle was nothing at all like he would’ve imagined… had imagined. He closed his eyes and sank his fingers into Kyle’s hair because yes, of course, he’d imagined what Kyle would be like in bed, what it would feel like to have his lips wrapped around his cock and _damn_ it was near perfect.

 

Kyle slipped his hands underneath Alex to prop him up, really move in closer, then he felt Kyle’s finger prodding his entrance and Alex threw his head back to give a low growl of approval. He’d daydreamed about fucking Kyle in the bunker, in his car, at the hospital, in the cabin, the high school locker room… Yeah, his fantasies about Kyle went back a long way. But now that he was here, on his back with his dick in his mouth and the man’s long fingers up his ass, all he wanted was for Kyle to take him, claim him, make him his.

 

“Kyle” Alex panted. “Kyle, please?”

Kyle looked up at him, dick still in his mouth and frowned, wondering what Alex was pleading for.

“Don’t let me come” he whispered. “Want you inside me when I do”

 

They each stared into the other’s eyes for a long moment until he let Alex’s cock slip from his mouth and he spoke.

“Are you sure?” Kyle asked him.

“Yeah” Alex breathed “I want you to fuck me… Please?”

 

“The pillow” Kyle nodded over Alex’s shoulder.

“What?” Alex frowned.

“The pillow… Give it”

 

Alex reached behind his head, grasped the pillow and tossed it to Kyle who immediately unzipped the cover, reached inside and pulled out a tube of lubricant. This caused Alex to laugh but Kyle wasn’t embarrassed, Alex’s laughter was beautiful. It was a gorgeous sound he didn’t get to hear anywhere near enough.

 

“We were pretty good boy scouts” Kyle reminded him.

“I don’t think _that_ was what my father quite had in mind when he used to say that to us” Alex said.

“Probably not… But can you really look me in the eye and tell me you don’t keep supplies around your place?”

“I… Never had reason to. Growing up, my bedroom wasn’t even safe for hiding stuff then living on the base and during deployments… Then when I came back to Roswell, I was back living with pops so…”

“And now?”

“Just the bedroom and the bathroom” Alex shrugged “it’s not like… Guerin and I were only ever together at his place so…”

 

Driven by jealously at the sound of Guerin’s name, Kyle slipped two lube coated fingers inside Alex and was rewarded with a low, deep groan. He smirked to himself and started to work his digits in and out of his friend, alternating his motions to scissor them, stretching him and causing Alex to make obscene sounds. Kyle slipped a third finger inside, just to hear Alex whimper his name again.

 

“Fuck, Kyle!” Alex hissed. “You’re _killing_ me here”

He jerked his fingers, teasing Alex’s sweet spot and making him cry out again.

“Dammit, Kyle!” Alex shouted. “Please?”

“Oh Alex, patience…” Kyle teased.

“But I… I _need_ … I need you to _fuck_ me! NOW!”

 

Alex bucked his hips, urging Kyle’s fingers in deeper; he reached down to stroke himself but Kyle playfully batted his hand away, effectively stopping him from teasing his own cock.

“Kyle?” Alex practically purred “Please? Please?”

“Damn, Manes” Kyle placed a kiss to the inside of Alex’s thigh. “Who knew you were such a bossy bottom?”

“It’s coz I usually prefer to top” Alex confessed almost casually.

“ _Really_?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes, reached down to grasp Kyle’s shirt and stared into his eyes.

“Are we really going to discuss this _now_?” he asked him. “While you’re wearing way too many clothes?”

Kyle chuckled and nodded in agreement while Alex started to unzip Kyle’s pants.

“Just hurry up and fuck me already” Alex practically whined.

 

He retracted his fingers, leaned over and kissed Alex’s lips before climbing to his feet. He lowered his pants and his underwear before he leapt back on top of Alex and kissed him painfully hard but Alex grasped his face, held him closer and maintained the kiss. Their cocks ground together and they both moaned into their embrace.

 

“I have to go get…” Kyle whispered “I uh don’t have any…”

“No” Alex whispered “I’m clean and you’re clean, right?”

“Alex, we have to… be safe”

“I want to feel _you_ ”

 

Every fibre of his being was telling him to be safe, to go find the box of condoms in his bathroom but the way Alex was looking at him, from under his lashes with such want, lust, desire, all he could do was lean down and kiss him. Alex took the lube from Kyle, poured a generous amount over his fingers and wrapped his hand around Kyle’s hard cock, thoroughly coating him.

Alex parted his legs, Kyle slid between them and claimed Alex’s lips as he guided his cock towards his entrance. His thorough prep meant he was met with little resistance and quickly buried himself balls deep. They both groaned aloud and Kyle grasped Alex’s hand, fingers entwined.

 

They moved together as one, thrusting and grinding against the other. Lips came together, tongues melding and Alex gasped as Kyle’s cock brushed his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body and making him sob with pure delight. This spurred him on and Kyle made a point to brush the sweet spot with every hard thrust until Alex was purring in ecstasy.  

Kyle pounded into him over and over, bringing Alex closer and closer to orgasm, his hand wrapped firmly around his cock, pumping him enthusiastically. Sweat formed on his brow, his body was practically glowing in the candlelight and Kyle could barely breathe, still unable to grasp that he was finally making love to Alex Manes.

 

“Kyle!” Alex screamed. “Oh God, Kyle!”

“I love how vocal you are, Alex” Kyle told him with a wink.

“I’m close… So close…”

“Me too”

 

Alex let out a guttural scream as he came all over Kyle’s hand, his muscles clenching and milking Kyle’s cock as wave after wave of pleasure shot through Alex’s body. Kyle was close himself and though it pained him to do it, Kyle pulled out and surrendered to his own orgasm, his seed spilling forth and coating Alex’s chest. He collapsed in an exhausted heap atop of Alex, both panting for breath and Alex placed a gentle kiss to Kyle’s forehead.

They lay together on the couch, basking in the afterglow of sex and the dim, romantic light of the candles.

 

“That was… wow” Alex whispered.

“Wow is right” Kyle agreed. “I can’t believe we just… you know?”

“Oh yeah”

 

They shared a smile and Kyle moved up to claim Alex’s lips in a tender kiss.

“I uh should probably help you into the shower” Kyle said to him.

“Not yet” Alex replied “Just a few more minutes, I don’t want this to be over yet”

“It doesn’t have to be… I mean… We can always do this again… sometime… soon”

“Yeah, Kyle” Alex kissed him “we can, we really can”

 

Kyle smiled and looked over at the melted ice cream.

“Well, that’s not going to taste good anymore” Kyle stated as he reached for the tub.

He scooped some onto the spoon and slipped it into Alex’s mouth then leaned over and licked the dregs from Alex’s lips.

“Tastes fine to me” Alex said with a wink.

“Me too” Kyle agreed.

 

Alex reached out and entwined their fingers again then kissed the back of Kyle’s palm.

“Thank you, Kyle” he whispered “for getting me out of the bunker and… back to reality”

“I shouldn’t have been so harsh but I just wanted you to listen”

“I’m really glad I did”

“So am I… So am I”

 

Kyle reluctantly rolled off of Alex and picked up one of the candles. He made his way to the bathroom and started to run a bath. He set about the room, putting out more candles then poured soap into the tub to create bubbles. Kyle made sure the temperate was just right then he went back to the living room and found Alex fast asleep. He chuckled and took a few more candles into the bathroom before approaching the sleeping beauty on his couch. Kyle leaned down and kissed him on the lips, instantly waking him.

 

“Mmmmm” Alex murmured “I was sleeping”

“Come on, sleeping beauty, let’s get cleaned up”

He scooped Alex into his arms and carried him from the couch into the bathroom.

“Finally, all those hours at the gym are starting to pay off”

“My hero” Alex whispered.


End file.
